


For the Love of God, Get Skye Some Coffee

by agenthaywood, queermageddon



Series: The Office [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermageddon/pseuds/queermageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Skye had no coffee and Ward was an oblivious puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Love of God, Get Skye Some Coffee

So Skye is not easily woken in the mornings. Before, she needed 5 alarms to just get her out of the bed. Even when she spends her nights with Ward, she still needs serious coaxing to get out of bed. It’s just not something Skye likes to do, getting out of bed. She prefers to stay under the covers where it’s nice and warm and Ward’s kissing up her spine.

Sadly, she is an adult, and a part of adulting is getting out of bed at 6am and being at work by 8. So Skye gets the godsend that helps her keep what little sanity she has from disappearing - coffee. Skye will easily drink an entire pot in the morning before even filling her travel mug, which looks large in Ward’s hands so it’s even more so in Skye’s tiny ones.

Skye needed coffee to function. That was something everyone knew. May would never admit it, but bribing Skye with coffee was how she got her up in the mornings for school. It didn’t take Skye’s co-workers long to figure out that getting in between Skye and a coffee pot was a bad idea. Hunter drinks coffee like Skye, so naturally they cannot be around the same pot because there's just not enough for both of them. Having two coffee addicts working on the same floor motivated Coulson to buy a second pot.

Yes, the coffee addiction was bad. It was so bad that Rasputin would be better company than Skye without coffee. As long as Skye had her coffee, however, the workday went off without a hitch. Unfortunately, today was not a problem free day.

Skye blamed Ward for this, if she were being honest. Him and his penis kept her up into the early hours of the morning, which wasn’t a bad thing as long as she had coffee. Of course, then Ward woke her up and told her that his power was off. So, the obvious next step would be to pick up something from Starbucks. Only the line was so long, it was spilling out the entrance and it was already 7:45 a.m. Skye, of course, was willing to be late but Ward had a stupid meeting. See, definitely all his fault.

Skye would have to settle for the weak coffee at the office. Only that wasn’t possible either because both machines were broken. So Skye had to face the entire day without coffee. All hell was about to break loose.

Skye was close to tears. She was about two seconds away from begging her Mom or Dad to let her go get coffee. She was willing to too use the big, fat crocodile tears she used when she was in high school, but sadly May and Coulson were under a strict “do not disturb” notice this morning because stockholders and managers of the businesses her, Ward, and the others generated reports for about expansion for the next quarter.

So needless to say Skye was very tired and very angry. She had a permanent scowl on her face as she unbuttoned her shirt.

“Um...what are you doing?” Jemma asked from her left.

“I’m unbuttoning my shirt.” She said. Her tone was a little too snappy. She could hear Jemma scoff.

“Yes, I know that. I’m not blind. I guess the more appropriate question would be why are you doing that?”

“Because I want to make Ward suffer like I am suffering.”

“Right...and that is logical because?”

“He kept me up all night and then his stupid power was off. We couldn’t stop anywhere for coffee and the stupid machines here are broken.”

It took Simmons a moment, but when she realized what Skye was saying, her eyes widened slightly.

“So...you haven’t had any coffee?” She chuckled nervously.

“No.”

Jemma won’t say she ran from the room, but she ran from the room like a bat out of hell. A Skye without coffee was a very dangerous Skye. On her way to...well anywhere but near Skye honestly...she sent everyone a text to warn them. Well, she didn’t text Ward. She didn’t have a death wish.

It was about an hour later when Skye’s plan came into effect. After Jemma’s text message, everyone steered clear of her. Everyone except Ward, of course, who was completely oblivious to everything. Poor soul.

He was in the copy room making copies of the expense reports of the subsidiaries for May and Coulson. The copy machine was situated against a window and when Ward looked out that window, he could see Skye’s desk. This wasn’t new information to him. Before they got together, Ward used to watch her work while he made copies of one thing or another. Not in a creepy way, but in a way where he was attracted to her but too scared to say anything. However, what he saw when he looked up today definitely was a surprise.

Skye was sitting on the edge of her desk flipping through a file. Several of the top buttons were unbuttoned exposing her assets. It certainly didn’t ease Ward’s mind that Skye was sitting in such a fashion that she was holding the file in one hand basically thrusting her chest out with the other.

Ward is so distracted by Skye’s display that he didn’t even notice his hand on top of the scanner and the machine printing copies of it until the thing started beeping. Apparently Ward stared so long that he ran the copier out of paper.

“Shit,” he cursed. He pulled his hand off the copier and threw away the copies of his hand. When he looked back up, Skye was smirking, but not at him. No, she was smirking at the mailroom guy - Derek? Donald? Dickhead? Ward couldn’t remember. She hopped off of her desk and flashed the guy her flirty smile. Ward couldn’t hear what mailroom guy said, but his knuckles yearned to connect with the guy’s face.

Ward had trouble concentrating on his work the rest of the morning. Skye would take these walking laps around the office “to keep herself awake since there was no coffee available” and all he would see is jiggling flesh and Skye’s seemingly endless legs in her black heels. It was pure torture all morning, but the real pain came at lunch.

Lunch was usually catered per order of a Melinda May. She hated the Jacksonville traffic. Today’s lunch was pizza, because May lets the employees pick lunch and today was Skye’s turn. Skye always loved pizza. She could easily eat an entire large pizza by herself.

Today though, Skye ate a little differently. Normally, Skye ate her pizza rather quickly and very little missed her mouth, but today, oh today was a special day. Skye would take a bite looking straight at Ward and pull the cheese down oh so slowly and watch it fall straight into the line of her tanned cleavage.

It was only her and Ward in the breakroom eating. The others took their lunches to their desks. Skye pulled the piece of cheese from her chest and slowly spiraled it onto her tongue. She never let Ward leave her eyesight. The shit-eating grin on Skye’s face told Ward what was going on:

She was toying with him. That wasn’t really a problem - okay it was, but it wasn’t - because they tended to toy with each other often. The problem was, Ward had no idea why. He could ask Skye, but he knew she wouldn’t give him a straight answer. She was just going to keep screwing with him and he was going to be in a very uncomfortable situation for the rest of the day.

When Skye was finished with her pizza, she slowly licked her lips before throwing her trash away and leaving the break room without a word. Ward remained in his seat, completely dumbfounded for a good five minutes before Jemma popped in to grab another piece of pizza.

She noticed Ward’s confused expression and immediately knew Skye must have just been in here. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. This was not her business she told herself. She had her own relationship to focus on. She didn’t have the time to - nor did she particularly want to - meddle in other people’s relationship.

Get the pizza and get out, she chanted over and over as she hurriedly walked across the room toward the pizza. Thankfully, Ward didn’t try to say anything or ask for her help. Not that she expected him too. He was the equivalent of a clueless puppy when it came to girls. That was one of the reasons why it took him so long to ask Skye out.

She was nearing the exit when her subconscious thought it was a good idea to spare Ward one last look and dammit he looked so helpless. Sighing, she turned back around and walked to where he was sitting. She grabbed a paper plate for her pizza before sitting in the chair across from him.

The pair sat in silence for a few moments. Ward was lost in his own world and Simmons was trying to figure out how and what to tell him that will not end up with her enduring the wrath of Skye.

“Okay,” Simmons began. Ward looked at her as if he’d just realized she was there.

“Do you have any idea what is going with Skye?” Jemma got straight to the point.

“Not really. I think she either wants to bang or I need to take her shopping for a new shirt.” Ward grasped at straws.

Jemma sighed and drooped her head. Men were clueless.

“No you buffoon. She wants coffee! She’s seducing you to take her to Starbucks.” Jemma buried her face in her hands.

“Coffee? She’s doing all of this for coffee?” Ward asked incredulously.

“Well, mostly for coffee. She also doesn’t want to suffer alone today so she has her chest on display because it turns your brain to mush.” Jemma looked up to see Ward following Skye’s exaggerated hip sway into the bathroom. Skye even went so far as to have one hip wack the doorframe slightly to emphasize that there wasn’t much room for her posterior.

“Ward!” Jemma snapped at him.

“Huh, what?” Ward turned his attention back to the tiny Brit.

“Take her out for coffee! It’ll end this madness.” Jemma huffed.

Ward nodded his understanding and Jemma took that as a cue to leave the poor bastard and return to her boyfriend, the other poor bastard that didn’t understand that Jemma wanted him to lick cheese off of her neck because he didn’t shave this morning and the scruff game is strong.

As it turns out, trying to get Skye to Starbucks was harder than Ward anticipated. He wanted to surprise her, but considering she wasn’t even talking to him and whenever he tried to talk to her, she’d suddenly be busy, it was hard. So it was on to plan B.

Ward - with the eager permission from Coulson because apparently everyone but him knew - left work and went to the nearest Starbucks and ordered her favorite drink. They’d been together long enough that he had it down pat: venti mocha frappuccino with four shots of espresso. Yes, four shots of espresso. Ward is surprised she doesn’t overdose on the stuff.

On his way back to the office, Ward called Jemma.

“Why are you calling me? Are you really that lazy?” Jemma scoffed.

“Well, considering I’m not at work, I can’t really walk over to you.”

“Where the bloody hell are you?”

“I’m driving back to work with coffee for Skye, however, she’s kind of ignoring me. Can you get her to one of the empty conference rooms or something?” It was a half truth to be honest. Ward knew that as soon as Skye saw the coffee, she’d be much more talkative. The whole point in luring her to the conference room was that Ward was hoping she’d thank him, graciously, at that.

“Bloody hell,” Jemma cursed. “Fine, but you owe me and I will collect.” She was already planning on which spreadsheet to leave for Ward so she can take Fitz to the 3rd floor conference room - the one with the extra sturdy table.

Before Ward could say thank you, she hung up. Ward just shrugged - grateful that she agreed at all - and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He wasted no time rushing up to the 5th floor.

“Better hurry,” Jemma said as she walked past him. “Skye isn’t exactly patient.”

“Why aren’t you in there keeping her occupied?” He asked as he headed toward the conference room.

“You only asked for me to get her to there, which I did. You’re welcome. Keeping her occupied would have cost you extra and Fitz already wore me out this morning.” Ward rolled his eyes and continued his journey (that’s not the word I want, but I can’t think of a different word) toward the conference room.

Skye was sitting in one of the chairs with her head resting on her arms and her eyes closed. The poor girl was running on fumes from her fumes at this point and it was only two in the afternoon. She didn’t even hear the door to the room open and close behind her. Skye didn’t raise her head until the familiar smell of Starbucks hit her nose.

Ward saw Skye’s nose twitch as she sniffed the air, her groggy body seeking out the sweet addiction she had been missing all day. Skye’s hand wrapped around the cup on pure instinct. Ward watched in amazement as she sucked down almost half the drink in one breath.

“Holy shit, that is the best thing I’ve tasted in my life.” She was exaggerating, but Ward wasn’t going to say anything. He’d let her have this. And watching Skye suck down that much liquid that fast was fucking hot.

“So you did know why I was mad.” Skye said off-handedly as she leaned back in the chair and looked at him coiley.

“Actually, no.” He admitted. “Jemma had to tell me.” Skye snorted and set the drink down. She rounded the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“And you went all the way to Starbucks for me.”

“Well, you weren’t talking to me so it was hard to get you there. And Coulson was more than happy to allow me to leave and get you something. No one really likes a Skye without caffeine.” Skye snorted again.

“Good. In the end, I got my way.” Ward rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her.

“I assume you want your thank you now?” She mumbled against his lips. He hummed and nodded.

“Well alright then,” Skye nipped his chin before thrusting Ward into the chair she was sitting in. She popped the remaining buttons below her bustline and shed the button down from her body. The lights in the ceiling shone brightly on her tan skin, providing an everescent glow.

Skye took Ward’s hands and brought them to cup her breasts before straddling his lap and setting to work nipping and suckling every piece of him from the neck up. Ward’s hands caressed and squeezed the tender flesh of Skye’s ample breasts and she mewled her appreciation into his skin.

Skye eventually got up from his lap and hesitantly removed his hands from her breasts. She dropped to her stocking covered knees and got to work on Ward’s belt and zippers. In a timeless efficiency that Skye had gathered quickly after their first time, she had him free and hard in her small hand and Ward’s head fell back.

This was Skye’s favorite part - rendering him useless with only a few strokes of her digits. A few strokes later though, and Skye got to the main event. Her hands floated to the clips of her bra and after a few clicks were heard, Skye’s bare breasts hung off her chest in all their glory.

Ward’s eyes were nearly black at this point and Skye wouldn’t have it any other way. She cupped her large breasts in her hands and brought them above Ward’s length. She inserted him in her canyon and Ward released a pent up sigh.

...

Coulson poured himself a healthy helping of scotch as he tries to drown out the noises coming from his security console in the corner. He didn’t need to know what was making his daughter sound like that.

“Dammit Phil, did you lose the remote again?” Mel asked as she cringed listening to a very sharp intake of breath from one of the feeds. The problem was she didn’t know which feed it was coming from because 4 out of their 6 workers were not at their stations.

Phil didn’t answer her. He just kept drinking his scotch in a futile attempt to drown out the noise. Mel had enough after the third “yes” and finally shut the whole thing down.

“Honestly, sweetheart, I’m putting that remote on a bungie for you.” Mel said as she took his bottle and skipped the glass.

It was tough to work in an office of young people.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on Tumblr! Same usernames.


End file.
